tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Snakeweed
Snakeweed was once a human street thug working for The Kraang as their getaway driver named Snake. He got hit with mutagen ooze and mutated into a plant monster because he touched the weeds all around him. Description Snake was the Kraang's getaway driver for reasons currently unknown. After the Turtles crash the van of mutagen into the Kraang facility, he gets hit with mutagen transforming himself into a giant mutant weed. He's mean, and vicious. He can regenerate within seconds and is the Turtles' first real villain they have crossed. Personality ' As Snake': Since we only saw Snake as a human for a short time, not much is known about his personality. He was shown to be a mean and selfish person. He was employed by the Kraang to assist them in delivery of mutagen and kidnapping scientists for an as-yet unknown purpose. He was given a Kraang laser pistol and seems proficient in its use. As Snakeweed: Snakeweed is enormous in size and strength. Though he is a plant, he has many insect-like traits such as antennae, pincers, and bulbous eyes. He can extend many long snakey tendrils that rapidly grow back if severed. He speaks in a high, hissing voice and is highly dangerous and aggressive. He is able to launch beads of tracking pheromones at prey to find them later. He is highly resistant to attack. He has survived being burned and being frozen by liquid nitrogen and completely shattered. Snakeweeds one true vulnerable spot is his heart which is visible from his chest. Striking his heart seems to be the most effective way to hurt or stun him. History Rise Of The Turtles:' When Snake makes his debut in this episode, he is working for the Kraang. He drives their truck, and the Turtles go after him so they can get some answers about what is happening. He didn't want to tell them anything, but he did after Raphael threatened to mutate him with the Mutagen. The turtles then make Snake stay with them when they track down the kraang (with Michelangelo guarding him) but Mikey got distracted and Snake escapes. The turtles then go searching for him. Raph and Leonardo go into an alley, knowing that Snake is hiding behind the dumpster. Leo than tells Raph a fake plan to drive Snake's truck to the Kraang base at midnight, tricking Snake to go there. Snake and the Kraang go there to wait outside (where there are weeds growing out of the ground). They see the truck coming, thinking the Turtles are in it. It was a trick, and no one was in the car. The car then crashes into a wall, exploding. Snake and the Kraang fall to the ground while the Turtles sneak into the Kraang's lair. A container of mutagen flies out of the back of the truck, breaks open, and spills all over Snake and the weeds on the ground beside him. He then mutates into a plant monster that Mikey dubs Snakeweed. The Turtles later encounter him when fleeing from the Kraang base, and Snake is furious at the turtles for mutating him into a monster. He then starts to attack them. The turtles attempt to defeat him by attacking him and cutting of his stems but it is no use, as they grow right back. Leo comes up with a cunning plan and fools Snakeweed into coming close to a generator before having his brothers blow it up. The turtles leave, believing Snakeweed to be dead. We later see Snakeweed's corpse, now all white instead of green. The camera then zooms in on Snakeweed's heart, where it starts pumping, and his body slowly starts to turn green again, confirming that he is still alive. New Girl In Town: '''Snakeweed once again appears in this episode, this time kidnapping people. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey track his lair down ( with Mikey being grossed out by the human waste in the sewage.) Snakeweed tries to turn his captives into fertilizer. The turtles do stop Snakeweed's fertilizer, but get tracking pods attached to their shells by Snakeweed.Snakeweed attacks Leo and Raph on the roof of the Byerly Building. Leo freezes him with liquid nitrogen, a chemical that causes instant deep freeze in anything or anyone it touches. Raph "destroys" Snakeweed with one of his sai. When the turtles leave however, Snakeweed's heart pumps again, hinting his return. [[Metalhead Rewired|''Metalhead Rewired]]:''' He returns and is controlled by the Kraang along with Spider Bytez. He escapes along with Kirby Bat, Slash, Dr.Tyler Rockwell, a Mutant Wasp, Newtralizer, Spy Roach, Justin, Pete the Pigeon, the Squirrelanoids, and Spider Bytez through a Kraang portal and he might return. [[Meet Mondo Gecko|Meet Mondo Gecko]]:' He was shown to be in the audience to watch Fishface's "Death-a-thon". [[The Creeping Doom|'The Creeping Doom']]: A Snakeweed clone is made by the Creep and they both combine into Creepweed. Appearance '''As Snake: '''Snake is slim and wears a white tank top, blue jeans and had black hair reaching down to his shoulders. '''As Snakeweed: '''Snakeweed is entirely green, has multiple venomous vines with thorns, a praying mantis-like head, 2 stem-like legs with large toes on his feet and seems to have exposed bone-like shapes, with his hands and arms replaced with tendrils the resemble Venus flytrap and his exposed heart partly wrapped. Powers '''Strength:' He shown to be very strong that he able carry humans and the turtles. Regeneration: His heart begins beating again after every supposed death and heals his entire body. Appears *Rise Of The Turtles *New Girl In Town *Metalhead Rewired (Non Speaking Role) *Meet Mondo Gecko (Non Speaking Role) *The Creeping Doom (Clone) Gallery See Snakeweed/Gallery Trivia * Snakeweed is the only plant mutant.,besides The Creep and Creepweed. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Bad Guys Category:Former Humans Category:The Kraang Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Plants Category:Evil Mutants Category:Alive Category:Adults Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Turtles enemies Category:Bad Mutants Category:Mutant Plants Category:Psychos Category:Revived Category:Victims